hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Petersburg Stakeout/Walkthrough
General tips *Don't mind when Diana is pressing you: the meeting is dragged on. *SVD sniper rifle looks much like soldiers' AK-74, especially when holstered. *In soldier's uniform you look suspicious without a big gun. Taking agency pickup It's here on the platform, in the locker 137, but you have to pick the lock. Your sniper rifle is here. On expert difficulty there is a first silenced pistol in the game (on normal difficulty you have it from the start and the pickup has a simple 9mm pistol). Also you are given some ammo and (on normal difficulty) night vision goggles. Make sure the two passengers don't see you as you are picking the lock and (more important!) as you are carrying a sniper rifle. It may be easier, if you don't take the rifle at first, but return for it already having a disguise. Blending in The only useful disguise here is a soldier's uniform. There are several ways of getting it. Taking someone out Mind two soldiers in "metro entrance" area. The first one patrols the southern room, the second one comes down from time to time. Attack the first soldier in a northwest corner, behind the lockers. Silenced pistol is the easiest, knife also works fine (you usually get a "close encounter", but no alerts). Leave the body, the second soldier never looks in here when he returns. There is a possibility to use a wire but time is very short before he turns back. As you are allowed to be there, start to sneak behind while he can still see you and take out the wire after he can't. This way is the most convenient if you get disguise first and sniper rifle later. Anyway, think of using the sewers (see the next way), not the normal exit with the numerous soldiers standing and coming close. Not touching anyone Go to the same southern room. At the same moment which is good for attack, you may sneak through the only door to a smaller room. Pick the lock and enter the sewers (crouch before picking it to lesser suspicion). Reach the northeast exit (hatch). Climb up while no one is watching. There is a fresh new uniform near the Ural truck! Taking someone else out Sneak and enter the sewers like the previous way. Reach the northwest exit (hatch). Climb up and go west through that narrow passage. At the end you reach a lonely soldier standing still with his back to you. Leave the body as no one will see it here. Getting in position You need to reach that 5-floor building at the west of the square (its floors are called "apartment" on the map). With a uniform and holstered SVD sniper rifle you are free to move, just don't get too close to other soldiers. In the building the 2nd floor is inconvenient for sniping, though it has windows overlooking the square. The 3rd and 4th floors are nice, but beware of a soldier patrolling there (on higher difficulties). Make sure that soldier doesn't see you picking a lock. Making a hit A sniping mission "by the numbers". No one is walking, the target is easy to aim at. If you aren't sure who of four generals is your targets, save game before the shot (except the professional difficulty). You'll need the general who drinks, doesn't smoke and is bald. A close and personal approach is also possible, however you might not want to do this the first time when you don't know yet who to kill. Follow the same instructions as above until you get the uniform near the Ural truck or surface at this sewer exit. Walk to the building, this should be easier than the appartment because you'll keep a greater distance between you and the soldiers, and there are less of them too. Enter the back-door behind the dumpsters. Check your map or look through the keyhole until a guard passes by (professional difficulty) to know whether you can enter safely. There are only two problematic guards patrolling parallel to eachother, which you can easily avoid, subdue or kill. After entering the building, go left and (if guard approaching) hide behind the door. You can subdue/kill him to take his uniform and hide him behind the door to keep him hidden for a while, or subdue/kill the other guard as well for more time. You probably won't need it though. Go to the front entrance hall. It is possible to get there before the first guard starts his patrol, in which case don't pick the lock and wait for him to come to you instead. He'll leave the door unlocked. Head up the stairs and left, your four targets are there. You are only allowed to kill one though; the one sitting right in front of you on the other side of the table. It is possible that Diana's description of your target triggered despite you never telling her there are four generals, wait for her to end to avoid a bug where killing the right target still fails the mission (v1.0), agent 47 won't confirm he found the right target though. Kill him and run back. There is a variety of possible ways to do this thanks to the general's behaviour: They will run downstairs into the room with a ton of guards and alarm them, but you'll still have a window of time to get out before the guards actually do anything. Advised: subdue the second guard (coming from the North-west) but don't take his uniform. Take the shot and run out the back entrance before the guards kick into gear and run back to the sewer entrance near the Ural truck. Head back for the metro. Escaping After you've hit the target, holster the rifle and pretend you're yet another alerted soldier. Don't stand too close to your comrades, swiftly get away. If you aren't disclosed right here, getting back the way you came won't be a problem. Silent Assassin Just don't mess with the first soldier, he's easily avoidable. It doesn't even matter whether we're talking about the one to your left after the rolling stairs or the one that will eventually come down the exit. Advised but not neccesary is to go left, wait for the patrolling soldier to dissapear behind the lockers and go into the room leading to the sewers. Take the north-west exit, it surfaces right besides a uniform near the truck. Also possible but much more difficult is to go through the streets, navigating past the guards. It is possible (on normal difficulty, not sure about higher) to get past in your suit, but there is little to no reason to do this instead of the method of the first paragraph. After that, you can make your way to the building. Just be sure to take the SVD instead of the R93 you might have found in the previous level and brought along, because it will arouse less suspicion (though not as little as carrying an AK). Wait for Agent 47 to say he knows who to kill (any sooner will result in mission failed even if you hit the right target v1.0), shoot and run away. Take either the streets or sewers back to the subway. Open fight Stay low until you kill the first soldier and take his AK. Then start the fun. Enemy AK's are very powerful so don't expect firefighting to be easier then sneaking. Guns collection Non-concealable *SVD sniper - you are supposed to have it with you all the way in. And you may have it on your way out as well. Suits fairly with a soldier's uniform. *AK-74 - on most soldiers. If you have taken out a soldier to get a disguise, you may pick AK-74 there on your way out (on your way in you need to have SVD sniper with you). Suits perfectly with a soldier's uniform. Concealable Some guides say about some soldiers having .54 pistol, but that's nearly impossible to get quietly. You better get this from a spetsnaz agent in one of the further missions. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin walkthroughs Category:Articles in need of images Category:Walkthroughs